


Mutual Attraction

by serpent_squad



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Slow Burn, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 20:09:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14922045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serpent_squad/pseuds/serpent_squad
Summary: As the merger of the two high schools in Riverdale commence, the serpents are determined to take full advantage of this opportunity. Fangs in particular has decided to dive head first into a ‘normal’ lifestyle. As he sees you around Riverdale High School, he’s instantly intrigued. Will she feel the same? Will it progress past glances in the hallway? Will their love be deemed star crossed before it even begins?





	Mutual Attraction

When word broke out that Southside High School was shutting down, most of the serpents were ecstatic. Finally, they could escape this hell hole, that was a poor excuse for a high school, and get the opportunity for a real education, with textbooks and computer labs, and toilets that actually flush. The serpents knew walking into Riverdale High would cause a stir of drama, as the bulldog’s egos were too big to welcome the serpents and the serpents could never back down from a challenge. However, Fangs, Sweet Pea, and Toni refused to let the northside’s jabs ruin their chances at a better education.

The first couple of days presented exactly what everyone thought would happen, snide remarks from Cheryl and the bulldogs, which caused Toni or Sweet Pea to retaliate, and usually someone from the core four or even Fangs would try and smooth things over before it turned in to an all-out brawl. Eventually, things calmed down around Riverdale High and the bulldogs and the serpents were able to coexist. 

Fangs Fogarty was completely immersing himself in the life that was a typical high school student. He decided to start taking classes seriously, caring about his grades, and getting involved in the basketball team. After leaving basketball practice one night, he saw a girl he had frequently exchanged glances with in the halls. He thought she was gorgeous. He admired that you had a great sense of style, and looked great in anything she wore. He figured it was because she was so stunning. Normally Fangs would just approach the person he was interested in, but his subconscious took over and he was at a loss for words. What would he say to her anyways? He was just a serpent, there wasn’t a chance she’d be interested in some southside scum. He just watched her walk down the hallway, they exchanged glances and smiles, and she walked out the doors into the cold night. Fangs kicked himself for not saying anything. He was never like this around people. She intimidated him, but made him feel butterflies in his stomach like some stupid little kid.

After tutoring one of the freshman for biology, I had finally gotten done around 6 p.m. I had to get my stuff out my locker and then I could finally head home. Walking out of the library and down the hall, I could hear the rumble of boy’s locker room and I noticed someone walking at the end of the hall. 

_Him._ He was one of the southsiders that transferred here and was so dreamy. I’ve seen him around in the halls and every time I must stop my jaw from dropping. But I’m just some boring, shy northsider. And he was exciting, outgoing, and incredibly striking in the looks department. On top of him being out of my league, he was a serpent and they detest northsiders. Although I can’t help but being extremely attracted to him and the fact that he was a serpent didn’t matter—if anything it almost made him even more attractive, if possible. But I forced myself not to waste time pining for something that would never be. I walked by, glanced his way and smiled, trying to hold my composure together and not melt on the floor in front of him as he flashed that dazzling smile. And I walked out the doors and started heading home, wondering if I was going to be able to suppress these feelings forever.

Fangs decided he wanted to look into other work, rather than just with the serpents. The serpents are his family and will always be, he just wanted to get a job around town and get a feel of normalcy. He decided he needed to be the one to tell his best friends.

“I just think it would be nice to work a normal job! Running drugs and meeting up with sketchy people isn’t what normal high school students do!” Fangs explained. 

“We aren’t normal, dude. We’re serpents, we’re in a gang in case you didn’t notice.”, Sweet Pea spit at his best friend. Fangs could tell he was furious. 

“Getting this job won’t change that. I’m still a serpent and more than proud to be one! I just want to get more involved and do other things! Is that so bad?”, Fangs huffed while crossing his arms and smiling at Toni hoping she would be on his side. 

“I don’t see the harm in him working, Pea. You won’t lose your best friend to some silly job. ” Toni teased trying to lighten the obviously angry serpent’s mood. 

“Fine. I’m not going to act like I like it, but if you want to do it I won’t stop you!” Sweet pea snapped back.

“Where are you thinking of working anyways?’ Toni asked.

“I was thinking I could try Pop’s!”

“You want to be surrounded by northsiders all day? You aren’t switching sides on us, are you?” Pea scoffed.

“Pea!” Toni yelled punching the serpent in the side, “You know the serpents frequent there just as much. And we’ll be able to go bug him at work. So be nice!” Toni said sternly.

“Alright. I’m done. I’ll let it go”, Pea said as he walked away rolling his eyes. “NORTHIE!” Pea yelled as he ran down the hallway, Fangs ran after his best friend. Toni couldn’t help but let out a laugh before running after the boys.

Fangs felt relieved that the two people who mattered most to him in the serpents knew and tried to understand. He knew FP would understand, he’s always pushing Jughead to continue to do other things while still involved in the serpents. Fangs knew the serpents are where his heart is and will always be, they were his family and some little side job wasn’t going to change that.

“Hey FP! Can we talk?” Fangs asked after a meeting at the Whyte Worm one night.

“Yeah. What’s up, Fangs? Everything okay?”

“Oh yeah. I just wanted to run something by you. I’m thinking of getting a job… outside of the serpents. I know it may sound stupid, but being at Riverdale High and getting more involved in typical high school stuff… I just kind of want to see…”, FP cut Fangs off.

“Say no more. I understand. I know what it’s like to grow up in the serpents. If I know where your loyalty lies, I have no problem with what you do. Why don’t you go see if Pop Tate needs any help?” FP smiled while patting Fangs on the back.

Fangs gave his friends the run down and told them FP even suggested Pop’s, Pea wouldn’t admit it to Fangs but he didn’t hate the idea of him working at Pop’s.

After talking to FP and getting the go ahead, Fangs went in to talk to Pop. Pop already knew Fangs, from the three coming in with Jughead and was pretty much guaranteed the job on the spot.

“Just come in tomorrow night! I can have Y/N train you on waiting tables or one of the guys can train you on cooking in the back if you want!”, Pop said before saying good night to Fangs.

Y/N? Fangs thought to himself. Why did that name sound familiar?

After going through an abundance of teasing from Pea all day, school was finally out and Fang’s headed to Pop’s with Toni and Sweet Pea tagging along. The two claiming they were hungry, but Fangs knew his friends just wanted to continue the teasing. After the three pulled up outside of the diner and parked their bikes, Sweet Pea looked inside and caught a glimpse of you taking customers’ orders.

“Hot damn. Look at her. Fangs does Pop need any more help?”, Pea laughed while checking out the waitress through the window.

Fangs looked up and made eye contact with you through the window, caught up in their glance he forgot to put the kickstand down on his bike as he got off, the bike fell to the ground. “Fuck!” Fangs explained.

“Smooth!”, Pea teased.

Fangs couldn’t believe it. It was her.

The captivating northsider he had been longingly admiring. She was in front of a table taking orders and still managing to look as breathtaking as ever in the pop’s uniform. Fangs thought to himself maybe he hadn’t missed his shot yesterday in the hall.

Sweet Pea and Toni walked in with Fangs trailing behind still in shock.

“So, is she why you wanted this normal job, northie?”, Pea continued to pry.

“Shut. The. Fuck. Up.” Fangs stated gritting his teeth.

“Whoa! I struck a nerve.” Toni punch Pea under the table as to send him a message.

As you approached the group, “Hey guys! What can I get you?”, muttered barely audible.

Before the group could cut in, Pop came up behind Y/N.

“Hey! You ready to start training? Here’s your uniform” your face dropped as you couldn’t believe your ears.

Fangs. Your dream guy. The total hunk of serpent badassery was working at Pop’s? Your heart beat was increasing with every second.

“I see you’ve already met Y/N.”, Pop’s explained with smile as he patted her on the back and got you out of your trance.

“Oh yeah, nice to meet you!”, you explained as if to try and not look flustered. You noticed the pink haired serpent nudge the lengthy boy sat next to her in the booth while smiling at each other as if they could both see through your facade.

“Fogarty, but you can call me Fangs.”, as he flashed that killer smile that you knew all too well.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first multiple part fic that I wrote for Riverdale. There are four parts, so let me know if you guys want to see the other parts. Please leave feedback and tell me what you guys think! I love reading your comments. Thank you! <333


End file.
